metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Mogenar-class War Golem
s in Hidden Court.]] A Mogenar-class War Golem is a special type of Bryyonian Golem created by the Lords of Science for the purposes of waging war against the Primals. Unlike the more benevolent Golems, Mogenars are extremely large, with a few select ones boasting imposing figures that come a close second to the Luminoth mechanism Quadraxis or the gigantic Space Pirate Kraid. War Golems somewhat resemble Mesoamerican idols. They have three-eyed reptilian faces and no horns (unlike labor Golems) or navel. Several of these machines can be seen holding large melee weapons, depicted in Bryyo Data images and in several rooms. Active Golems By the time Samus Aran comes to Bryyo, most of the War Golems are in poor conditions. Samus encounters these Golems in the Cliffside Airdock, Grand Court and Hidden Court. The latter two rooms' Golems can be activated by Samus, as they possess sufficient residual energy to perform small, simple tasks. The two that are featured in the Airdock are nonfunctional. One was damaged beyond repair and trapped in a stone mass, while the other's sculpting process was halted 328.9 years before. There is also a Colossal War Golem as big as a small mountain located in Colossus Vista, though its construction must be completed before it can be activated. The Grand Court Golem lies on the floor. Samus initially cannot activate it, since an advanced visor is required to interface with the mechanism. If she returns to the room after acquiring the X-Ray Visor from the Pirate Homeworld, she can activate the panel. The Golem will then stand up and reveal a pool of liquid Phazon Samus can use to replenish her energy, as well as several Phaazoids and a red variant. After this, it will automatically shut down, unable to be moved again. The Hidden Court Golem is constrained by four Skkale vines and blocks Samus' path to the Hangar Bay. After Samus destroys each of the vines, the Golem is freed and Samus can use a Bomb Slot below its feet to activate it. Samus then jumps out of the Slot as the Golem lifts the gear-shaped object containing the Slot out of the ground, and inserts it into a hole in the wall behind it, exposing a Half-pipe. The Golem then stands to the side and goes permanently offline. It is unknown how effective these technology-based War Golems were against the magic-using Primal War Bands. However, due to the exhaustion of the rare resources needed to sustain the machines, the Lords of Science lost their only means of attack and defense as the mechanical Mogenars began shutting down. Following the death of his fellow Lords, the last Lord of Science took the Chozo's recommendation of balancing the supernatural Primal Traditions with science. He built unique Golems capable of magic attacks, yet they were powered by the more abundant Fuel Gel. They were strictly used as bodyguards for their creator, as the last lord wished to avoid turning them into war machines similar to their predecessors. Unfortunately, an accident caused his personal supply of Fuel Gel to detonate, rendering his Golems incapable of protecting him against the Primals. Centuries later, one of these unique Mogenars was somehow moved to the Bryyo Leviathan Seed to serve as the guardian of the latter's Phazon Core. This Mogenar utilizes its arcane arts and physical attacks against Samus in their battle, all energized by Phazon. Samus is required to destroy four energy orbs contained within its body in order to destroy it. Scans ;Cliffside Airdock (offline) :"Mogenar-class War Golem is offline and trapped within stone mass. This unit is beyond repair." ;Cliffside Airdock (incomplete) :"Mogenar-class War Golem is incomplete. Sculpting process was halted 328.9 years ago." ;Grand Court (inactive) :"Mogenar-class War Golem is without power. Unable to activate with current suit upgrades." ;Grand Court (X-Ray Visor obtained) :"Mogenar-class War Golem is without power. Head-mounted switch used for manual activation." ;Grand Court (moved) :"Mogenar-class War Golem has moved into position and has automatically powered down." ;Hidden Court :"War Golem is restrained and unable to move. It looks like it is trying to reach for the control unit." ;Hidden Court (released) :"Mogenar-class War Golem is released and ready for operation. Control unit on standby." ;Hidden Court (used) :"Mogenar-class War Golem has unlocked shrine access. Unit is permanently offline." Gallery File:Age of War.png File:Victory.png File:The Hunted.png File:Our Plea.png File:Bryyo cliffside landing 3.png|The two Golems in Cliffside Airdock. File:Grand Court 1.png|Grand Court File:Bryyo hall.png|View from the top. File:Bryyo hall 2.png|The Golem after being moved. File:Hidden Court.jpg|Hidden Court File:Ben Sprout wireframe render bryyo hidden court golem.gif|Ben Sprout wireframe of the Hidden Court Golem. File:M3 C Mogenar ad.jpg|Mogenar File:Mognenar-ClassWarGolemScan.png|Scan images ru:Военный голем класса Могенар Category:Bryyo Category:Golems Category:Robots Category:Statues Category:Giants Category:Bryyo Cliffside Category:Bryyo Seed